What She Must Overcome
by MissTay
Summary: Isabella Swan lives with her stepfather, Phil and her younger brother Tay. They look like the picture perfect family, on the outside. What is not known is that Phil is an alcoholic, which leads to abusiveness and her mother Renee is dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey, this is my first FanFic so be nice :) I'm English so sorry if any American's don't understand the difference's in spelling.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Twilight Series.**

_Bella POV_

I woke to the brightness of the sun hitting my face, which was unusual for September and especially for Forks, the rainiest place in the continental US. I was suddenly jumped back into reality when I heard a small crying. My mind immediately jumped to the thought that Phil; my stepfather had his hands on Tay. My mother would have got out of bed, or off the sofa, where ever she had crashed the night before to quieten him down. Tay's cries were starting to get louder; I flipped off my bedding and quickly but silently went into his room.

There, in his crib, was Tay, his face bright red, from crying. I look at his face and can't help but think that he never deserved this, neither of us did but we had to deal with what we got. We were kids born unlucky. I placed my hands under Tay's arms and slowly picked him up, then sat on his floor, with my back leaned against the wall, gently stroking his face and cooing to him softly.

I missed my father and my mother, but I was now stuck with my stepfather Phil. My father Charlie Swan, he had died in a pile up on a motorway while on duty for Forks Police Force and then I had been left with only my mother to care for me, I was only 10 at the time. My mother then remarried, two years later and everything was fine and they were happy, we all were. Tay was then conceived and things went downhill. Mum had started to take drugs and drinking, but only because Phil was. It was her own way of coping. It wasn't until the police arrived and told me that my mother had overdosed and died. I miss them both so much but then this left Tay and I in the care of Phil. My mother had written on Tay's birth certificate Taylor Charlie Swan so we both shared the same surname and it showed how much she missed my real father. Now I'm 16, Starting Year 12 (junior year). Tay was only 2, so technically, he was my stepbrother but I loved him more than he's parents did. Renee was a loving mother, before she met him. I would be tucked in at night with a hug and a kiss and waking up with a smile. Then she came home from a blind date - with him, Phil. At first, he was nice but then it started to change. After they were married, two years after my dad had died, the hitting had started and so had the drinking. He would come home at night, drunk out of his mind, hit my mother about and then collapse on the sofa for the night, then he started to hit me, he tried to go for Tay once, I swore never to let that happen again. Renee started to drink; it was her way of blocking out the pain from the cuts and the bruises. When Tay arrived, he was severely ill, from Renee not stopping drinking while pregnant. The hospital was concerned but Phil convinced them that he would be fine. I was 14 when Tay was born and that was when my childhood went down the drain. So now it's only Phil, Tay and me.

Back to the present, thinking about the past won't help me. Phil doesn't earn much money. Phil, well Phil doesn't do anything. In this family, we can barely afford to pay the electricity and water bills so this means that Tay and I have to wash in tap water, where we pour a jug of water over our heads. Even with my 2 Jobs, we can barely afford food for the both of us. School is one of the hardest things; I have to wear the right clothes to hide the bruises and the cuts. I skip school when Tay is sick or I am too bruised. On my way to school, I drop Tay off at a childminder, she has suspicions on what's going on at home, but she doesn't like to pry so she gratefully looks after Tay while I'm at school.

I think that I would be able to get away from this hell-hole at school but you're wrong. They have got a nick-name for me as well. They would call me 'Batty Bella' or 'Trailer Trash'. They would point and laugh, all of the usual things. I don't live in a trailer; I live in a normal house. 'Trailer Trash' didn't even make sense but the point was still there, I didn't deserve to live in this world, but I had a reason, and that was Tay. Tay, a 2 year old little boy, he had mousey brown hair that fell down to his eyes, his eyes were electric blue. Tay was my life and I was determined to get us both out of this hell-hole and not into care.

Sitting on the floor, I realised that Tay had fallen back to sleep with his head on my shoulder so I slowly stood up, without wakening him and gently laid him back into his crib and pulled up his blanket. I looked at one of the nearest clocks and it was 7.00am. I walked into the bathroom and splashed my face with water and then quietly snuck back into my own room, without waking up Phil because I knew that if I did, either Tay or I would pay. I still had a few bruises on my arms and my stomach from Phil's previous beating so I decided I should wear a dark blue, long sleeved top with pale blue jeans that included holes topped off with some decidedly dirty and falling apart converses and I quickly ran a brush through my hair. I can't afford new clothing with what I earn. By the time I was washed and dressed it was 7.30am and I walked into Tay's bedroom and gently placed my hand on his stomach and shook him until he woke. I picked him up and gave him a quick cuddle then placed him on his changing mat, I got him dressed and as he was just beginning to start to walk and talk, I placed him on his feet and held onto his hand while we walked into the bathroom, I quickly washed his hands and face and then we were into the kitchen.

"Now Tay, do you want toast or cereal for breakfast?" I asked Tay knowing what the answer would be; I placed a slice of bread into the toaster.

"TOASSSSSSSSSSSST!" came the reply from Tay; this proved much I knew about him. I collected my books while Tay was eating his toast and glanced at the time. Shit, I swore under my breath as I realised that it was 8.15am. It would take me at least 15 minutes to get to school and 10 minutes to drop off Tay. I picked up my bag and slung it on my shoulder, gathered Tay and his toast into my arms and flew through the door. I would have to run to make sure that I made it in time for school.

Attempting to hold onto Tay as best I could, I ran into the rain and along the deserted footpath tripping several times but never falling onto the wet concrete. After 5 minutes of running, Mrs Beed's house finally came into view; I flew up the stairs and knock rapidly on her front door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Mrs Beed" I said as soon as the front door was opened.

"oh don't worry dear, now go on otherwise you'll be late for school" I gave her a grateful smile and set Tay down onto the floor, I gave him a hug and a kiss, just like any mother should and said "I love you Tay" and with that, I turned around and jogged off to school.

When Forks High School appeared in the mist, I slowed down into a walk, everyone was still in the car park so I knew that I wasn't late but this meant that the abuse you start so I hung my head down and crossed my arms, silently hoping that no one would notice me but as usual, they did. I noticed there were more people in the car park than there usually would be, they were crowded around a silver Volvo and a dark green Jeep.

"Hey look, its trailer trash!" an obnoxious boy shouted. I carried on walking, trying to get into the school before everyone started staring at me and I soon broke into a run. Today would be just like any other day, with the small change of some new kids starting. Hopefully they would take the spot light off of me for a while.

As lunch time roll around, I walked into the canteen and put my bag on my usual table, the one in the corner and sat down and since I had no lunch today, I sat and thought about all of my problems and I did this daily. I would sit and think about all of my problems. I only had one more year left and then I could leave; I would take Tay and go and never look back. This would never stop.

The new kids took that moment to walk into the canteen. I hadn't had any lessons with any of them yet but I glanced up when the canteen turned into silence and oh my god. They were gorgeous and they must have had some drop-dead gorgeous parents because they all had the same pale skin that was completely flawless and bright hazel coloured eyes and they all walked in single file yet every other was holding hands. This was weird, weren't they related?

The first to enter the canteen was a short, pixie like girl. Her hair was short and styled but messy styled and connected to her hand was a tall guy, with dirty blonde hair but looked as if he was in pain.

Next to enter into the canteen was a huge muscular man. His hair was jet black and curly and also attached to his arm was a goddess. She was gorgeous, her hair fell perfectly down to one side and she had the most perfect body. Jessica and Lauren were going to be so jealous.

Lastly to enter into the canteen was him, the most stunning human I had ever seen. His walk, I'm sorry, I'll rephrase that, his glide was so determined. He was tall, yet not the tallest and he was well built but obviously not the strongest. His medium brown hair was messy and his facial expressions were hardened, like he had just heard something that he did not like.

They probably had the perfect lives to add to their perfect bodies. People obviously can have it all. The canteen had started to mumble, obviously about the new kids. So I just put down my head and started to work out my physics homework since this was the only time that I could do it. If I wanted to get Tay and I away from home, this would be the only way.

The bell rang for the end of lunch so I cleared up my books and stuffed them into my bag and headed out to biology. I pushed my way through the crowded corridors until I managed to get into the science corridor and then headed towards my classroom door. I suddenly felt a cold rush of air got past me, I stopped and glanced around, but nobody else had seen anything. I carried on and I stopped dead in the doorway. There was somebody sitting in the usually empty seat that was next to me.

"Oi Swan! Move!" a voice came from behind me that jogged me back into reality. I slowly put one foot in front of the other and sat in my seat. I took a quick glance at him and oh my gosh. He was absolutely perfect but just at that moment, the teacher decided to start the lesson.

"Right Class, as you may have noticed, we have a new student in our class, please Mr Cullen, introduce yourself" said Mr Banner.

"Hello, I'm Edward Masen-Cullen, I moved here from Alaska and I live with my adoptive siblings and my foster parents" he spoke like a god. Every muscle looked so perfect against his pale grey top

_Snap out of it Bella! You know can't think that way! You know he would never go near you._

The lesson started and Edward never said a word to me, I kept taking quick glances at him and he looked…angry? What's that about? He looks like he hates me. Great, just what I needed, somebody else to hate me, when will my life start to get better? I went into my own little daze for the rest of the lesson which felt like a life-time.

I was jolted back into reality when the bell rang right above my head and I jumped slightly. I thanked god that this lesson was finally over and I collected my bag and slung it over my shoulder and started to head for the main entrance, of course, Edward had already left, since he hates me so much. I walked quickly to Mrs Beed's house and gently knocked on the door, I was in no hurry to get home.

The door opened and Tay ran at full force towards me, and I scooped him up into a giant bear hug.

"Thanks for today Mrs Beed, here's your £5. Was he well behaved?" I asked

"Oh of course he was, he never causes me any trouble" She replied with a smile on her face

"Good, so I'll see you same time tomorrow then? Okay, Goodbye" I said and then turned around and walked along the footpath and little Tay curled up in my arms, fast asleep. I was about 5 minutes away from home when the very same silver Volvo form school drove past me and there was Edward Cullen, in the drivers' seat, staring at me as he drove past. Stupid beautiful God, staring at me like I'm a piece of rubbish, well to be honest, that's all I deserve really.

I reached the house and all was quite, which was unusual. This meant that Phil was at the pub and would come home, blind drunk and this would mean tonight would be long and painful. Tay was now awake and playing with a lock of my hair, that reminds me, I need to wash that tonight. I stood outside on the walkway, staring at the house of horror. The white paint was chipped and the window shutters were falling off. I used to love this house when I was little, the crisp white paint, the luscious green grass that was in the garden, and the multi-coloured flowers that used to inhabit the garden. All gone, only long, unkempt grass and weeds. I missed my mother and father.

I walked up the door, carried Tay inside and then shut the door, awaiting the return of Phil.

**Well that was Chapter 1, please let me know what you think or have any feedback for me :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously**_

_I walked up the door, carried Tay inside and then shut the door, awaiting the return of Phil._

**Chapter 2**

_Bella POV_

With Tay still in my arms, I ran into the kitchen and grabbed some food from the fridge, and then bolted upstairs straight into Tay's room. With my back against the wall and my bum on the floor, I slowly fed Tay some cold sausage's that were left over from a previous meal and I only ate one, Tay deserved them more. When dinner was finished, it was 5.45pm, Phil wouldn't be home until late – I hoped. I took Tay into the bathroom and gave him a quick bath then settled him down to go to sleep in his crib and I then re-used his bath water and wash my hair and body.

By this time it was 7.15pm, Phil wouldn't be home until 9ish. I walked into the living room and on my way, collecting a rubbish bag from the kitchen and started collecting the beer cans and stale food that littered the floors. I was cleaning the last of the beer cans from the floor when I heard a loud singing coming from the front of the house and then a huge crash as Phil fell through the front door. Please Lord; do not let Tay wake up.

"BELLAAAAAAAA" Phil slurred, leaning against the wall. "Where's my dinner?" he grumbled while walking into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing another beer.

"I'm sorry Phil, I forgot." Shit, how could I forget? I looked up just in time to see Phil charging towards me, his fist raised and then slam into my stomach. I slid down to the floor, hunched into a ball. Phil just stood there, towering above me.

"I want pizza! Make it now" and with that, he stormed off into the living and, a few seconds later I heard to latest football game come alive on the TV.

I picked myself up off the floor, my stomach already turning a bluey purple colour. Ouch. I grabbed a pizza from the freezer and slammed it into the microwave. I flipped around and saw Phil standing right behind me, with a menacing smile across his face. All of a sudden, I was on the ground with a crippling and in my stomach, I was laying on the floor when I was a foot rushing towards me and hitting me in the exactly same spot. Phil grabbed my arm, which would then surely bruise and pulled me up, slapped me across the face then pushed me aside as the microwave had finished. Slid down the wall and then watched as he stormed out of the room.

I tried to move, I really truly did. I just couldn't. I felt like giving up but I couldn't. Tay needed me.

It had turned midnight before I could finally pull myself off the kitchen floor. I slowly climbed the stairs, not wishing to wake up Phil. I peeped into Tay's room and there he was, sound asleep in his crib. I pulled up his blanket more and kissed him. This little boy was my entire life; I hope all of this won't scar him when he is older. He didn't need any of this.

All I can think is why did this have to happen to Tay and I? Why did Charlie have to go on patrol that night? Why did Renee overdose? Couldn't Renee have left Tay and I to other long distance relation rather than in the care of my abusive step-father.

I left Tay's room and slowly and painfully climbed into my own bed, and slowly cried myself to sleep.

The sun once again shone on my face to wake me up, it was 7am again so I went through my daily routine, the same as yesterday but this time, Tay and I left at 8am. Today, there was no way we were going to be late. I grabbed a banana on the way out, I finally had a breakfast.

"Bewwaaaaa, why is your cheek perrple?" I checked the mirror and gasped. I had a purple cheek. I sat Tay by the front door and ran to the bathroom and grabbed some old cover up, and whipped it over my face. I walked out grabbed Tay's hand and slung my bag over my shoulder and we both walked towards Mrs Beed's house while saying the alphabet and eating our banana's.

After dropping off Tay, I continued my walk to school and sure enough, every single kid noticed my bruised face.

"Hey, Trailer Trash, you get that from one of your customers?" Lauren cackled at her own joke while Jessica and co. laughed along.

Lunch arrived and since I had eaten my banana on the way to school, I pulled out my homework and once again started to do my history homework.

"Hey! Anorexic, why don't you eat something? Oh sorry, I forgot, you can't afford anything!" everybody in the canteen laughed and before I knew it, I had a cookie threw at my head. I got up and walked out and then sat down on the nearest bench and let the tears flow over my eyes. The crying hurt my bruised stomach to much but I needed to cry so badly.

After about 10 minutes of just crying until it was too painful, I stood up and then walked into my last lesson, English. It wouldn't be that bad – I hoped. I normally sat on my own in English but today, like yesterday, I had one of the new students sitting beside me. He was made to introduce himself to the class, just like Edward was.

Jasper was the one that looked like he was in physical pain, hmm, like he knows what physical pain is but then he did something unexpected.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Hale-Cullen, you've probably realised me and my family." He said. I just sat there, my mouth wide open, staring at him.

I shook my head and replied "Hey yeah, I have. My name's Isabella, but call me Bella" I faked a smile, the pain was getting worse. The rest of the lesson past with no speech until the bell rang signalling the end of the school and I got up and bid goodbye to Jasper and started on my trek to Mrs Beed's house to collect Tay.

I'd just got off of the school grounds when the pixie girl from the new family came bounding up behind me and then threw herself in front of me. I stopped immediately, and just stared at her.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon-Cullen; I saw what they did you in the canteen today." She spoke so confidently.

"Bella Swan, and so what? You should get used to it, they'll do it again tomorrow." I spoke harshly; I really needed to get to Tay.

"You shouldn't listen to them, they have no idea what they are talking about, want to walk and talk?" she bounced up and down and started to move forward.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, so please just leave it. It's better if you stay away from me" I quickened my pace to get away from this pixie, got she was persistent. Even with her short legs she was able to keep up with me. "Please just leave me alone, I have to be somewhere" and with that, I broke into a run, Mrs Beed would be wondering where I was.

_Alice POV_

I rejoined my family that were waiting for me by the cars, I was in complete shock and Jasper picked up on this. What on earth had happened to her cheek? She looked so serious…me stay away from her? She should be staying away from us, not the other way around.

"Hunny, what did she say? What's happened?" Jasper asked, of course. Edward had gone back to Alaska and I do not blame him, Bella smelled simply delicious.

"Bella told me to stay away from her and she has a bruise on her face. I have a really bad feeling about this." I climbed into Emmett's jeep which was the only car that we brought to school this morning since Edward in Alaska, we could all fit in the jeep with the 2 boys standing on the back. I started up the jeep and set off for home while constantly worrying about Bella. When arriving at home, we all piled into the living room and just sat down, I looked deeply into each of their faces and Jasper looked as worried as I did, Emmett looked worried but not as much and Rosalie…Well Rosalie looked bored.

"I wonder why she told you to keep away from her Alice" murmured Emmett, knowing that I would be able to hear him.

"Who cares why she told us to keep away! Let's just take her advice and keep away." Rosalie blurted out, looking extremely angry.

"Rosalie, we have never come across some-one this bad before. She has some serious problems." I spat back at her. Rosalie just glared at me and then stormed out of the room, quickly followed by Emmett. Whether the family liked it or not, I was going to find out what was happening to Bella, before my vision came true, everything was just going to go downhill.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously **_

_I was going to find out what was happening to Bella, before my vision came true, everything was just going to go downhill._

**Chapter 3**

_Bella POV_

"Taylor, what would you like for din dins?" I asked my brother as I carried him home, I carried him so we could get home quicker.

"Belwaa, I want mummy" my little brother put his head into the crook of my neck and started to whimper.

"Oh Tay, Taylor, Hunny. Everything will get better and we will get mummy back. I promise you that I will get us out of here" I gently soothed him and rubbed his back. Tay deserved a mother, not just his big sister attempting to be his mother, I would not let him be taken into care, bad things happen in care. "So what did you do today?"

"I watched TV and played with Mrs Bweed's gwandchildrens toys" he stated with a huge smile across his face. I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out some cash, £30…Mrs Beed had slipped some money into my pocket. I smiled to myself and walked into the local supermarket and placed Tay into a trolley and started shopping for food for myself and Tay only.

I talked to Tay as we were walking around the supermarket, I was worried about Phil, and he was due home early tonight and I needed dinner ready. Once we had everything that was essential, we headed to the check-out and paid and I then picked up Tay balanced him on one hip and the shopping placed into my school bag, I headed through the store and out into the parking lot.

We were nearly out of the parking lot when I saw a familiar car pull into the parking lot. The very same jeep from school and Rosalie and Emmett climbed out. Emmett saw me and waved flashy a bright white smile and then Rosalie, well Rosalie just glared at me. Was she jealous that Emmett was smiling at me? She had no right to be jealous; I mean Emmett would never in a million years go for a girl like me. I waved back to Emmett and then carried on walking. I was late, extremely late and now I would pay.

I flew down the streets and finally ended up in our road, I ran to the house and I could smell the alcohol coming form the living room and there was Phil, on the couch, with a beer in this hand. I ran up the stairs and straight into Tay's bedroom. I placed Tay into his crib and hid my school bag behind his crib. Phil would not find this food. I flew back downstairs and pulled out some chicken and microwave vegetables and quickly put the chicken into the oven. I stayed in the kitchen until the chicken and vegetables were cooked and then placed them in front of Phil and I turned to leave, I felt something…or someone grab onto my arm.

"Bwellar, ywhooo were late! I doo not accept lateness in my house!" Phil slurred, and I then felt something hard hit my face and everything started to go black, I felt my knee buckle beneath my weight and I came crashing down, landing on the floor and that's where I stayed. Unconscious.

*Morning*

Groggily, I woke up and realized were I was, lying on the floor of the living room. I slowly sat up and heaved myself off of the floor. Today was Wednesday and it was 8am. SHIT I thought. Oh well, there was no point in hurrying now, I knew I was late and Phil has already gone out.

I walked up the stairs and into Tay's room. His face was bright red, he had obviously been screaming for a long time and I'm not surprised, he never received dinner last night. I pulled out my hidden school bag and pulled out some fruit and gave Tay an apple and two bananas. While Tay was munching on his breakfast/dinner, I walked into the bathroom and ran some hot water into the bath, and undressed myself and cleaned and washed my filthy hair. I took a quick glance in the mirror; I had a gash on my forehead to go with the bruise that I had received yesterday, great, just great. I quickly dressed myself in some fresh clothing and then placed Tay into my luke-warm bath water and gave him a wash. He loved bath time, this was the only time that I ever heard him giggling and smiling like crazy.

I placed Tay into some clean clothes and pulled his little hoodie over his head and then helped him to tie up his shoe laces. I emptied the food from my bag and hid them in Tay's room, a place where Phil would never look. I scooped him up and pulled my bag over my head. It was 10am; I would make it in time for Trig, lunch and Biology.

I walked up Mrs Beed's drive and gently knocked on her front door; she opened the door and gasped at what she saw. "I'm so sorry I'm late Mrs Beed. We had a bit of a rough night, that's all." I lied. I knew she didn't believe me but she still accepted my story.

I ran down her driveway and started on my way to school, and tripping many times. I walked into the office to sign in late and I walked off to Trig, through the busy corridors and through the whispers and points of all the people that I passed.

Lunchtime past without any major shenanigans happening in the canteen so when the bell rang for last lesson, I slung my back over my shoulder and headed towards the biology room. I was the first person to arrive for biology, even before Mr Banner so I settled into my seat and placed my head onto the cool desktop, it felt nice on my cut. I felt someone's presents in the room and then felt the chair beside me move.

I looked up and saw that it was the one and only Edward Masen-Cullen.

"Hello," I heard someone say, my head snapped up, looking around the room, but the noise came from right next to me. I looked at him for a second before nodding in some sort of greeting. He continued, "My name is Edward Cullen, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week." He smiled at me, my lips twitched slightly.

Mr Banner then took that chance to walk into the room and started to teach the class, he informed us that we would we working in pairs with the person we were sat next to.

"Ladies first," he pushed the microscope towards me, and I was honestly lost. I wasn't the brightest person today.

"Would you mind if you went first? I've got a bit of a headache" I said softly, rubbing my throbbing forehead.

"Your head looks really painful, why don't you go home?" he asked, noticing my hand.

"I can't go home," I muttered but he managed to catch it, his brow furrowing.

"Why's that?" he said, confused. I tried to find something to say, 'My mother and father are dead and my step-father is an abusive alcoholic and he might beat me to a pulp' doesn't quite sound no-police free.

"Um, you see," I searched, but the bell went, I sighed in relief. He should be gone, but he's still there. Waiting.

"Um, yeah I think I might just go home, thank you," I murmured, walking out, but he walked by me.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked. I shook my head furiously.

"No! I mean, that wouldn't, that wouldn't be the best idea," I said, sadly. Neither he, nor anyone else but he especially, cannot see where I live. He would call the cops on us.

"Oh, ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, I nodded slightly, and then he was gone.

I left the school grounds and headed towards Mrs Beads house.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously**_

_I left the school grounds and headed towards Mrs Beads house._

**Chapter 4**

_Bella POV_

"Mrs Beed, I'm ever so sorry I'm late" I clutched my stomach while producing the words, the bruising made breathing even more painful.

"Hunny, its fine. Come in and I'll take a look a look at your head" She said and took hold of my hand and gently led me into the living room and sat me down.

Tay realised that I was here and slowly got up onto his feet and walked towards me holding out a picture that he had coloured today. I took the picture from his hands and smiled, he had drawn himself and I, and then two other people and I wondered who they were and then in a scribble above he had written 'My Family'.

"Taylor, who are these people?" I asked him quietly, pointing to the unknown figures.

"That's mummy and that's Charlieeeee" he said with a smile on his face. He thought Charlie was his real father, and not Phil, now that had made my day.

"Here you go" Mrs Beed walked back into the room and sat down next to me, then she gently pressed on a cold flannel to my forehead, and then she rubbed some cream on it. "You know, you can talk to me about anything, and I'm always going to be here for you and Tay." She said sympathetically.

"Thank you Mrs Beed" I handed over £5 and gently picked up Tay's picture and neatly folded it up and placed it in my bag, that picture was going on his bedroom wall. I picked him up and we both bid goodbye to Mrs Beed.

"So Tay, what shall we sing today?" and while we were walking home, we were both singing 'Old McDonald had a farm'. Tay was giggling away because of the animal noises we were both making.

About 5 minutes away from the house, I saw two figures heading towards us and they came in view, it was Alice and Jasper. Great, just what I needed, another distraction.

"Bella? Bella!" I heard screaming and then all of a sudden, there was a little pixie in front of my face with Jasper standing behind. "I thought you would've been home by now? Aw who's this?" she spoke to quickly, I'm surprised I managed to understand her.

"This is Tay, my brother and no, I had to pick him up from my babysitter" I shifted Tay into a better position and then he said something unexpected.

"Bewwaaaaa, Phil will bang". Shock was strewn across my face.

"Err, we gotta go. It was nice talking to you." I said quickly and then quickly started a walking-run towards the house.

I stepped into the house, with Tay still giggling in my arms. God, I hope they wouldn't hear him but oddly, the house was silent. No TV sounds coming from the living room, no loud snores coming from Phil bedroom. I put down Tay and he scampered off into the living room and I walked into the kitchen, and I actually found a note

_Bella, _

_Look after the house. I will be back on Friday._

_If I find __anything__ missing, you will pay_

_Phil_

Relief washed over me. I walked into the living room and turned the TV onto children's shows for Tay. I then walked upstairs and collected some food from Tay's room and also hanging up the picture that Tay had drawn. When I reached the kitchen, I started to boil the water for some pasta and while that was cooking, I started on my homework. I finished my homework just as the pasta was cooked so I poured the pasta sauce in and then served it on two plates.

"Tay, dinner's ready." I called and he came running in and climbed onto a chair and started to guzzle down his food.

By the time dinner was over, it was 7.30pm and I collected Tay into my arms and then walked upstairs with him to the bathroom, I wiped his face and he brushed his teeth and then I helped him get changed and placed him into his crib. He really needed a bigger bed, oh well. He would just have to wait.

All of my homework was complete so I washed my face and then crawled into my bed, and let the sleep take over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously**

_All of my homework was complete so I washed my face and then crawled into my bed, and let the sleep take over._

**Chapter 5**

_Bella POV_

I woke up with the sun shining across my face and I actually smiled to myself. I glanced at the nearest clock and it said 6.30am. I rose from my slumber and put on new fresh clothes. I picked out some old dark blue skinny jeans, complete with holes again. I still had bruising on my arm so I picked out a clean, long sleeved t-shirt and threw on a jumper. The sun had disappeared and had started to drizzle outside.

I walked into Tay's bedroom and he was fast asleep so I collected all the dirty washing that I could find and walking down into the basement and threw them all in the washing machine and I then headed up into the kitchen and put the kettle on so that Tay could have oatmeal for breakfast.

While the kettle was boiling, I gently woke up Tay from his sleep and we walked downstairs and he climbed onto a chair while I mixed in the oatmeal powder with the water and split it in half and then placed the two bowls on the table and poured out two glasses of water and then we both sat and ate breakfast in silence.

"Tay, go up to your room and pick out your clothes you want to wear" I told him as I stood up and collected his bowl.

"Yes Bellaaaaa" he shouted as he ran off to his bedroom. I cleaned up the bowls and then started up towards Tay's bedroom to see him struggling to put a t-shirt on. His head was going through the arm hole, oh the poor child. "Bellaaaaa! I'm stuck!" screamed Tay, I walked forward then helped him with his top and then pulled a jumper over him as the clock struck 8am.

We walked along the road towards Mrs Beed's house, talking about everything and anything. The sun broke out of the clouds as we were walking and we started to skip along the road. Tay was giggling so much, he was happy and that's what made me happy.

I knocked on Mrs Beed's door and as she opened the door, Tay let go of my hand and ran into the house, pretending to be an aeroplane and I laughed.

"Hello, Hunny, how're you today?" she asked with concern.

"I'm good thanks, we're both good" I said with a smile on my face. "Tay has had breakfast this morning, so as you can see, is full of energy."

I bent down and kissed my little angel and bid goodbye to them both and then headed off for school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously**

_I bent down and kissed my little angel and bid goodbye to them both and then headed off for school. _

**Chapter 6**

_Bella POV_

With the sun shining bright above my head as a walked to school, I had a feeling that today was going to be different but I couldn't pin-point why.

I could not tell if it was going to be good different or bad different.

It was bad different.

Jessica Stanley was waiting for me in the car park.

"OI Trailer Trash! You think that you can get away with talking to Eric! He's _my_ boyfriend. It's not like he would go for you anyway." Jessica then proceeded to grab a clump of my hair and slam me into a wall. Pain shot through my body as I crumbled to the ground. She then slammed one of her leather boots into the stomach and I lay there, feeling as though I was about to throw up my breakfast.

Jessica then crouched down and whispered "If you even go near Eric again, you will get more than just a kick in the stomach" She turned on her heels and marched off to her boyfriend. Since when have I spoken to Eric? I don't talk to anyone, well not until recently when Edward and his family turned up.

After what had seemed like a lifetime, I hauled myself off of the concrete and glanced at the clock, it was 12.30pm. I had one more lesson until lunch so I slowly walked over to the Maths room.

As the bell ran to signify the start of lunch, I picked up my bag and walked into the canteen and sat at my usual table. My legs felt as though they were about to fail me and I was relived when I finally made it to my chair, I pushed what food had been dumped on the table to one side and I pulled out my homework.

I chanced a glance at the Cullen's table and I was surprised to find the table deserted.

_Why weren't they at their table?_

_They couldn't have packed up and left?_ My heart rate increased rapidly at this thought and I started to hyperventilate.

_Don't be stupid Bella! _They're probably just ill or maybe a family crisis.

After I had calmed myself down and started to breath properly again, I picked up my books and bag and then slowly rose to my feet, clutching my stomach, I started on my way to biology,

Walking through the crowded corridors and the usual happened, I had paper thrown at my head and names called at me but I just took a deep breath then pushed my way through the crowd, just hoping that Edward would be sitting in his seat, but my hopes fell when I reached the classroom and found his seat empty.

Why do I care so about if Edward is here or not?

I'm such an _idiot._

I reached my seat and tilted my head forwards so that my hair covered my face; this was my attempt to block everything out. Mr Banner was mumbling something about blood cells and blood types. All I could think of was that today was Friday. Phil would be back today, I couldn't remember if anything was damaged or moved or gone. I had left the house in perfect condition but Phil would find something and blame it on me.

The bell rang and I made my way out of school and towards Mrs Beed's house. The sun, along with my good mood had disappeared from this morning and the sun had been replaced with the rain, I pulled up my hood on my jumper but this was only a very thin jumper and the wind was bitter and I was soon shivering severely.

I reached Mrs Beed's house and knocked on the door.

"Afterno- Bella! Oh my you're freezing!" Mrs Beed exclaimed and she took hold of my hand and led me, once again into her living room, she pulled the blanket that was thrown over the sofa and wrapped it round me.

Tay ran over to me and then climbed into my lap and gently laid his head on my chest and soon enough, Tay was snoring ever so quietly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Tay's had a long day" Mrs Beed stated. I gave her a confused look and she continued. "With him being so full of energy this morning, we went to the park, and we had ice cream. You know, you're probably the best big sister he could ask for, and he is very lucky to have you." She smiled slightly.

"He's the best little brother I could ever want." I said, stroking Tay's hair. "We better get going now, Phil will be wondering where we are." I pulled off the blanket and held a sleeping Tay close, he was going to freeze, and he only had a thin jumper, like me.

"Take the blanket with you, I don't want Tay getting ill" she said with a smile and I wrapped the blanket round his sleeping form and then we started on our way home.

I was walking up the drive way and I could smell the alcohol from the porch. I ran into the house and straight up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously **

_I was walking up the drive way and I could smell the alcohol from the porch. I ran into the house and straight up the stairs._

**Chapter 7**

_Bella POV_

After I had placed Tay into his crib, I rummaged for some food and then gave it to him; he would have to feed himself tonight.

"I love you Taylor" I whispered into his ear and kissed his forehead.

"Lav you bellaaa" he smiled happily.

I raced down the stairs and straight into the kitchen, Phil would be getting hungry and I didn't want more trouble than I already had coming my way. I found a frozen meal hidden away in the back of the freezer. Stew and dumplings. It would have to do; I read the instructions and shoved it into the microwave.

I walked towards the living room and could already smell the alcohol and…smoke? Since when did Phil smoke? Great, another thing that would harm Tay, second hand smoke.

I started to choke on the thick smoke after a few seconds.

"Bwellllllllaaaaaaaaaa!" Phil roared. I could barely understand the words.

"Phil, dinner will be about-" The floor was suddenly rushing towards my face as I felt I hard object connect with my head. Lying on the ground, I saw broken glass all around me.

"Bwela, dunt make suh a mess. Clwean it up" Phil smirked and proceeded to drink from another half empty beer.

"Yes Phil" I answered so quietly I could barely hear myself. As I was crouched on the floor, collecting the broken glass, I felt my head getting hotter, I flipped my hair around and found that Phil, the monster that he was, had set my hair alight.

I quickly ran into the kitchen, ignoring the booming laughter that was coming from the living and shoved my head and my hair underneath the tap that was now on full blast. I slowly sank onto the kitchen floor and let the tears roll over my eyes.

I heard the loud snores that were know coming from the living room which meant that Phil was asleep. I walked straight upstairs and ran a bath. I undressed and stepped into the bath, the clock said that it was 9pm. I quickly washed and dressed into old joggers and a top.

I walked into Tay's bedroom and found him with his dinner all over his face, playing with a stuffed toy. I picked him up and walked into the bathroom with him and placed him into the lukewarm bath water. I washed the food and all dirt off on him and dressed him in his Toy Story pyjamas.

I didn't want to be alone tonight. I took Tay into my bed and tucked us both up into my bed and Tay was fast asleep holding onto my hand.

I hope this would be over soon.

I just need to believe.

Fate

Karma

Anything that would give me the reason to think us both, would survive.

"Happily ever" mumbled Tay in his sleep. Happily ever? Did he mean happily ever after? I hope I would be able to give him the happily every after that he deserves. My mind ran through the possibilities of how we could have our happily ever after. My mind thought about this for a while and my mind only came up with two options.

Running away

Or

Staying here until I could leave.

Could I run away? Would he even try to find us? He wouldn't care; it would mean we weren't in his life anymore.

"I promise you we will get our happily every after" I whispered to Tay. This was a promise that I knew I would never break.

_**So that was chapter 7, remember to tell me what you think and feedback about that you think could be improved :) xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, so yeah, this is chapter 8._

_Had a bit of a crappy day so I just decided to write so gonna start on chapter 9 now probably._

_Don't you just hate is when people let you down? lol that's why im all crappy._

_Anyway, I'll let you read._

**Previously**

"_I promise you we will get our happily every after" I whispered to Tay. This was a promise that I knew I would never break. _

**Chapter 8**

_Bella POV_

"Bellllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" I awoke to Tay sitting right in front of my face, wide awake which a huge smile across his face.

"Morning Tay, you're in a good mood today" I exclaimed, sitting up and pulling him into a hug. Tay sat on my lap, while continuing to grin. "Do you think I should talk to Edward Cullen today?" I sighed, mainly talking to myself.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo" Tay screamed happily

"Why? Do you think that he's too dangerous?" and Tay nodded. I agreed, it would be better if I stayed away from him.

"Right, we better get ready" I exclaimed and started to get Tay and myself ready for another day of school and playing in Tay's case.

As 8.00am dawned, I collected my bag and held Tay's hand and we started walking towards to front door, just as I was about to open the door when I heard the creak of the floorboards upstairs and then all of a sudden…

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Where are you?!" Phil shrieked and I heard his foot steps start to descend the stairs. "Bella! Get back here now!" Phil had spotted Tay and I escaping out of the door and his footsteps became quicker.

Horror washed across my face. Why was Phil up so early? And what had I done? I picked up Tay and flew out of the house but I was being closely followed by Phil. I speeded up but it was difficult trying to run carrying Tay but I would not let Phil catch us. I ran around a corner and found a thick bush. I ran around the back of the bush and gently tucked myself and Tay into the middle of the bush.

"Taylor, I need you to be quiet" I whispered into his hear and he did as I said.

Phil came running around the corner and stopped, glancing at the two directions that Tay and I could have gone in. He decided and ran straight past the bush that hid us both. Once I was sure that Phil had gone, I climbed out of the bush and pulled Tay close to my chest and jogged to Mrs Beed's home, we weren't that far away from her house and I just home that Phil wouldn't come this way.

"Hello Mrs Beed" I said breathlessly, I placed Tay onto his feet and held my side, and I had the harshest stitch. Tay ran off into the house and I could hear him giggling. "I'm sorry we're late, few problems at home."

"That's okay Hunny, and how are things at home?" she enquired

"Erm, things are okay, nothing what normal families don't go through." I said, faking a smile

I started on my walk to school.

My life was like living in hell.

Running away from Phil? I was going to pay for that.

I was like the juggler in a circus, and I couldn't keep juggling balls. Every problem was another ball added to my stock and I knew I would someday fail.

I wasn't brave and I wasn't strong.

I didn't know how much longer I could last. If it were only me…I would run, run now but I can't.

My little brother needs me.

It would always be Taylor Charlie Swan and Isabella Marie Swan until the end.

And maybe Edward Cullen.

What? How the hell did he manage to sneak in too? I've known him for less than a week and he seemed to hate me for the majority of it! _Bella! You need to stop loving people so easily. _

I must be strong and I must be brave. I must survive.

As I walked into the car park, with my head looking down, I hadn't had a chance to look in the mirror this morning and I could tell that I must look disgusting as well as the huge gash that must cover my face. My hands were cut from were I collected the glass from the floor, they stung so badly.

"Hey look! Quack Quack!"

"Quack? Don't you mean Woof?"

"Do everyone a favour and just die!"

"No one expects you to turn into a beautiful swan you fucking ugly duckling!"

Those certain words hit me so hard.

Harder than Phil.

I urged myself not to cry.

Don't cry, don't cry…

But the tears spilled over my eyes, silently sliding down my cheeks.

"Hey, Quacky is crying" someone called.

"Look up Ducky! I wanna see you cry" another voice called.

I ran inside the school and ran into the first cupboard I found…the art cupboard. Nobody would find me in here right? Wrong.

_**Knock Knock**_

I raised my head. I ran fast for the clumsy girl that I am, how did someone find me?

"Bella…Bella its Alice" a small voice said. Alice? Why was she helping me? She had always been nice to me but I didn't deserve it. Like they said, I was just the ugly duckling and she was the beautiful swan.

"Bella, open the door please? I only want to help" Alice said. I slowly walked over to the door and unlocked and then opened the door and she gasped.

"W-what happened to your face?" she whispered, her face was horror struck. It can't be that bad, can it?

Alice pulled out a mirror and passed it over to me.

I looked at myself in the small mirror, the cut across my forehead was worse and I had another cut across my cheek and a fat lip.

I looked terrible

Ouch.

"Oh, I fell and caught the bookcase. I'm so clumsy" I laughed nervously. Would she believe my lie?

"Oh, okay…you don't have to tell me everything but at least go see the school nurse?" She stated. I immediately jumped away from her.

"NO! Honestly, I'm fine. Just a few cuts." And with that, I grabbed my bag and ran to my first class.

"Isabella Swan! You are late!" Mr Burnett scolded. I could feel her eyes burning into my head as I headed over to my seat.

"Sorry Sir, I was talking to the head teacher" I mumbled, desperately hoping that he wouldn't push the subject.

The morning was not pleasant.

I entered the canteen and picked up a sandwich with the little money that I had and pulled out Wuthering Heights and took a bite from my sandwich.

"Hello Bella" I deep velvety voice said from above me. I glanced up and saw the one and only Edward Cullen standing in front of my table. I quickly looked down. He couldn't see my face.

"Edward…Um, Hey" I said, slightly shocked.

"What's that book your reading? He asked in his gorgeous voice but very so politely.

"Oh, it's Wuthering Heights; I'm like, addicted to it." I said, laughing slightly. Wow, he actually made me laugh when I thought I never would.

"You know, I never could see the happiness in that story" He said, and sounded confused. I so wanted to look into those gorgeous hazel eyes but I couldn't. I don't want him to see the cuts.

"Well you see, I…never mind." I said quietly. I couldn't and didn't want to explain to him that I could relate to this story. I knew if I told him that, he would work out what was happening at home.

He placed my fingertips underneath my chin and slowly started to raise my head, so I would be looking into his hazel eyes. "Please, Bella…carr- what happened?!" he changed his sentence halfway through. Edward sounded so angry, his facial features became hardened.

"I tripped and caught myself on the bookcase" I mumbled. I am the worst liar in the world.

"Likely story" he growled

"Well that's all that you're getting." I said and walked out of the canteen and into the car park.

All I could think about was when Edward has touched me. His soft, icy touch, it made me feel loved and…wanted?

Could I just have a normal life?

Was it too much to ask?

_That was Chapter 8, let me know what you think?_

_Thanks_

_xx_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, I'm still in a crappy mood but fireworks tonight! :D **_

_**Anyway, I've started chapter 10 sooo ill let you read chapter 9 :) xx**_

**Previously**

_All I could think about was when Edward has touched me. His soft, icy touch, it made me feel loved and…wanted?_

_Could I just have a normal life?_

_Was it too much to ask?_

**Chapter 9**

_Bella POV_

I sat in the corner of the car park deciding if to go to biology or not?

If I did go to biology, Edward would ask a lot of questions and try to get it out of me. I really don't want that.

My other option was to go and pick up Tay now and what? Go home? I didn't know what was going to happen after this morning. Edward would think I was chickening out, just like I usually do but technically, I'm keeping myself safe from Phil.

I'm going to biology.

He may ask questions but that doesn't mean that I actually have to answer them. A few more lies wouldn't hurt anybody; I just had to make them believable. I probably got this from my Mum but I knew that I got my lack of determination and courage from my Father. Everybody I love always seems' to disappear. My mind jumped to my mother and father. I missed them so much. I hadn't been to their graves lately; I knew I would have to make a visit soon. I didn't want Edward to disappear, I needed him around.

The halls were deserted as I gradually reached my classroom, I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the door handle and open the door.

"Miss Swan, you have decided to join us at last? Now, explain to me why you are so late?" Mr Banner glared at me. My mind whirled, trying to find an excuse.

"I had to ring my step-dad. My brother is in the hospital and I am worried about him" I lied. I hated having to use Tay in my excuse but I knew this was the only lie that was going to work. I wish I could just say "I get abused so much at home that sometimes I cannot even walk but I still get up to look after my brother" and then everything would be okay.

"Right, well…sit down" Mr Banner stuttered, unable to think of something of importance to say.

I was walking past Lauren's table and heard her whisper every so loudly "Aww, Quackers little brother is ill, maybe she'll catch it next." The half of the class that had heard Lauren's insult started sniggering which caused Mr Banner to start shouting very loudly.

"Bella, please tell me what happened? What's the matter with your brother?" Edward asked. I turned round and looked straight into his eyes. They were full of worry and concern. Did he really feel all of those emotions just for me?

"There's nothing wrong with my brother, that was just an excuse." I said simply. Why did I find it so hard to lie to him?

"Then please, tell me what happened to your face?" he pleaded.

"I already told you, I tripped." I stated

"Stop lying Bella! You're terrible at it. I only want to help you" he whisper shouted.

"I don't need your help! I've come this far without it so what makes you think I need it now?" I whispered back.

I turned back round and pretended to be focusing on Mr Banner.

I do need your help, I need it so much. I don't know how much longer I can last but Taylor needs a family and I'm all he's got.

_**I know it was short but the next chapter will be longer, promise :) **_

_**Remember to review **_

_**MissTay xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously**

_I do need your help, I need it so much. I don't know how much longer I can last but Taylor needs a family and I'm all he's got. _

**Chapter 10**

_Bella POV_

The bell went that signified the end of school. I got up and sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout after me but I just carried on. I didn't want him to ask more questions and I didn't want him to give me a lift home, I really didn't need this now. I picked up my pace and headed towards Mrs Beads home.

I finally reached her house; I was exhausted from the running. I was surprised that I didn't manage to fall onto my face – now that was success. I walked down the neat pathway, that had no weeds, plenty of bright colours from the different types of flowers. Oh I wish I lived here. I knocked softly of the wooden door and the door opened a few minutes after.

"Hello Hunny, how was your day?" She sounded so motherly, all of her children had grown up and moved out to other parts of the United States, and to be honest, I couldn't blame them. She let me into the house and I followed her into the living room.

"My day was okay, got the usual homework and stuff" I said with a smile as Tay ran over to me, nearly tripping – oh god, I've rubbed off on him, he's clumsy. He carried on giggling as I picked him up and span him around. "Thank you for looking after him today, I've got this major test coming up and trying to fit revision in is so hard. Phil's working the majority of the moment so I'm looking after him" I lied, it came out so smoothly. I didn't have to revise and Phil rarely went to work but I wouldn't be able to face it if the truth every came out. It was better to hide and tell lies. Not even Edward could know, but he seemed to be worming his way in, breaking through my exterior to the girl inside me and to the truth. I know he was only trying to help but I was beyond help, he could help Tay but when would anyone care about us? The ugly ducklings. Nobody even knew us, ever since Renee died we had sunk into a little hole where no one could see us. Everyone just followed the rumours like love-sick puppies and I was not going to give more fuel for the fire. I would do anything to protect Tay's sanity.

"Good, now, you better get on your way, it looks like its going to rain soon" I thanked her as I pulled on Tay's coat and we walked out into the drizzle.

"Tay, do you wanna go visit Mummy and Daddy?" I asked him and he nodded. "Okay, we'll make a stop at the store and get some flowers." I said and started on our way to the cemetery.

As we were passing the store, I let Tay pick out some bright, beautiful flowers and then I paid for them and we once again, started on our way to the cemetery. We reached the iron gates and I pushed it open and headed towards where our parents were buried.

There they were, buried next to each other.

Renee Dwyer

Beloved Mother and Wife

Laid to rest on 16th February 2008

Charlie Swan

Beloved Father and Husband

Closed his eyes on the 14th May 2003

I put Tay on the floor and I gave him a bunch of flowers and he laid them on top of Renee's grave and I placed another bunch on top of Charlie's. After we had put the bunch of flowers down, I sat in front of the grave and talked to them.

"I miss you both so much. Why did you have to leave us? It hurts so much mum, and your not there to protect me – us. Tay needs a mum, and I'm all he's got." The tears started to fall down my face. This was as close as I could get to my parents. My mind suddenly jumped to Tay, where was he? He had wandered off while I was talking to my parents.

"Tay?! Taylor!" I screamed loudly, I was frantically running around trying to find him, tears started to fall down my face. Where had he gone?! He was 2 for god's sake!

I could hear a faint whimpering and ran towards where the noise was coming from and there I found Tay, crying his eyes out with a bright red face.

"Oh my god. Tay" I picked him up and hugged him into my chest. Tay started to cough and sneeze, oh no. Not a cold. It could be flu or pneumonia. My mind thought the worst. I felt Tay's forehead and he was boiling hot. I decided, we're going to the hospital. Forks hospital was small so I knew there wouldn't be many people waiting.

I cuddled Tay close to myself and tried to keep him warm. I started on my way to the hospital with Tay continuously coughing. I had to walked back into town and further away from home.

I can remember my trips to the hospital; they all started after Renee died. Phil would take me then explain that I 'tripped' or I 'fell' but they were becoming suspicious and Phil stopped taking me. Renee used to take me, a twisted ankle or a scraped knee, like I said – I was a clumsy child.

Since Phil stopped taking me to the hospital, they stopped caring. I would sometimes drag myself to the hospital and they would read my file and I would say "I'm just clumsy" with an angelic look on my face. Tay had been sick before, but never this bad. It was only a little cough which could be sorted with some cough medicine but this sounded so much worse. I would pay for being this late home but I didn't care, Tay came first.

I entered the main entrance of the hospital and the smell hit me – the clean smell. It made me feel clean and healthy. I can't remember the last time I was clean. I shifted Tay on my hip and walked up to the front desk and held Tay's hand nervously trying to think up and excuse.

"Good Afternoon miss, how may I help you?" The receptionist smiled politely. She was rather old and I recognised her from my many trips to the hospital.

"Hello, my brother is coming down with something and my step-dad hasn't got enough time to bring him here himself so he asked me" I said politely and put on my angelic face that I hadn't used in so long.

"Of course dear, just give me yours and your brother's information and then you can take a seat in the waiting room and Dr Cullen will be with you as soon as possible." She said with a smile and I handed over my name and my brother's details then walked over to the waiting area. As I had mentioned before, Forks hospital was small, there were only 4 other people waiting. I sat in the nearest seat and gently stroked Tay's back.

"Isabella Swan and Taylor Swan?" a silky sweet voice said. I snapped my head up and my eyes locked with the most gorgeous doctor I had ever laid eyes on. The name clicked in my head. Cullen. Figures, I gave a small smile and then stood up and followed him into his office and then sat with Tay on my lap.

"So Miss Swan, your brother has a bit of a fever" Dr Cullen told me professionally and I continued to stroke Tay's back, comforting him.

"Thank you so much, I was just worrying but I wanted to make sure that he was okay…" my voice trailed off and I laughed nervously.

"Don't worry Miss Swan, it's totally understandable." He smiled thoughtfully and he placed his stethoscope in his ears and placed it on Tay's chest, which made him squirm because it was so cold.

"Tay, keep still" I mumbled to him. Dr Cullen did all the necessary checks, checking his temperature, his eyes, throat and his ears before telling me what was wrong.

"He has the flu" he smiled "It should take about 3 days to go but he'll be back to normal in no time but he will need plenty of sleep and liquids. I'll write you out a prescription for some medicine. Will your step-father be able to look after him while you're at school?" He asked with genuine interest.

"Oh no, he won't but I have a babysitter that looks after him normally and she won't mind" I stated, smiling to keep up with my lie. I could ask Mrs Bead to look after him but I wouldn't want her to get this. She is old and fragile so I would skip a few days of school, no one would miss me. I would be able to keep an eye on Tay and I would be able to protect him from Phil.

"Thank you Dr Cullen" I smiled, I was so grateful to him for putting me out of my worries. I adjusted Tay so that he was sitting on my hip and released some of the pain from the bruising.

"Your welcome Isabella" and he smiled back. I rolled my eyes and laughed/

"Please, call me Bella." I replied. I could not stand to be called Isabella; it was an Italian name and stood for beauty which I was obvious not, remember I was the duck duckling.

"Well if I'm going to call you Bella, then you must call me Carlisle" he smiled and laughed slightly.

"Thank you again Carlisle, have a good day" I waved and walked out of the door and we started on our way home.

"Tay, I'm going to stay home with you until your better okay?" I said to him and his lips lifted a little at the sides. He was trying to smile.

"I promise Tay, I'm going to get us out of here if it's the last thing I do" I said as we stood at the end of the pathway that led to our house. The paint was still chipped, the flowers were still non-existent, and they always would be. I had a usual feeling that I was being watched by something or someone in the woods that were opposite the house. I didn't like this feeling so I hurried into the house.

"We'll be okay Tay" I comforted him.

I opened the door with my old set of keys that were dull and starting to rust. I opened the door to find Phil standing in the hallway, waiting for me. This was bad. A drunken Phil would pass out just after the first punch but a sober Phil? Well the beating would be much worse. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat and he made me shake with fear.

"Bella, where have you been?" he asked me, so calm and so sober. Tonight would be horrible and so very long.

"E-m w-e went to visit mu-m and Charlie" I stuttered half the truth. I looked down.

"Oh really?" his eye cocked up. He knew I wasn't telling the whole truth.

Phil reached forward and took Taylor out of my arms and slammed the door. I didn't want to let him go but I did, it would only hurt Tay if I said no. Phil walked off upstairs with him and then placed him in his crib and started to walk back downstairs – back to me.

"So what really happened Isabella?" he stated loudly.

"I told you, we went to the cemetery" I whispered so quietly it was hard to hear.

I felt a fist slam into my stomach and I slid down the wall onto the floor but this didn't stop Phil. After many kicks and punches, he stalked off into the living room and I heard the hiss of a beer being opened.

I felt like just laying on the floor of the hallway until I died, just started to rot away but I needed to be here. I picked myself up into a sitting position and grabbed onto the door handle and pulled myself onto my feet. I could feel the pain starting to set in as a staggered into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, yoghurt and some milk and looked at the stairs. This would be very painful. I slowly started to climb the stairs, holding my breath, not daring to let out a cry of pain.

I finally reached the top of the stairs and headed across the landing, every step I took was represented by a tear rolling down my cheek.

I opened Tay's bedroom door and shut it behind me, making sure that it was locked.

I placed the food on the floor and picked Tay out of his crib with great difficultly and sat on the floor, with my back resting on the wall, just like I usually did and began to feed him some yoghurt while I attempted to eat the apple. Once the food and milk was gone, I cuddled up to Tay and began to cry.

I cried for this life,

I cried for Taylor,

I cried for the pain,

I cried for my mother and my father,

I cried for being so weak that I couldn't tell anyone,

I cried for Edward,

I cried because I was a useless sister.

Eventually, Tay and I fell asleep and I dreamt that today never happened and tomorrow would be different – but they're just dreams. But I like to think that tomorrow could be better but the feeling of being watched never disappeared.

_Edward POV_

There was Bella, carrying who I assumed was her little brother walking along the pavement. She looked so worried, holding her little brother's hand and whispering to him comforting words. I had followed her from school; she had no idea that I was watching, just observing.

I wondered as she walked from the babysitter's house and to the cemetery. Why on earth was she going here? And then I saw her stop at two gravestones and sit down. Her mother and father, they were dead, so it was only her, her brother and her step-dad then? While Bella was talking to her parents, I watched as Tay wandered off, away from Bella and towards me.

"Hello, what's your name?" I spoke to the little boy.

"Tayyy" The little child said aloud. I feared that Bella would hear but she was too immersed in her speech to her parents. Tay started to cough quite badly and this alerted Bella that her brother had disappeared and I moved like the speed of light which caused Tay to cry.

I then followed them to the hospital and waited outside until they emerged. I would be talking to Carlisle later. They then arrived at an old house, the wood looked rotten and there were no bright colours. Bella and Tay just stood there, staring at the house. They couldn't possibly live here?

But they continued up the pathway and she opened the door then froze, there was a man standing in front of her, leaning against the wall. He took her brother out of her arms and then slammed the front door.

I stood in the trees waiting until I heard her walk upstairs – which was along time and then her tears that didn't ease for hours until she slipped into a deep sleep.

I would help this beautiful girl.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously **

_I stood in the trees waiting until I heard her walk upstairs – which was along time and then her tears that didn't ease for hours until she slipped into a deep sleep._

_I would help this beautiful girl. _

**Chapter 11**

_Edward POV ;)_

Bella. Isabella. That's all I could think about. This girl, she was going to be the death of me and me dying was a hard thing to contemplate. It was her beautiful face that I could not get out of my mind even though covered in bruises and cuts. I had only known her for less than a week and I couldn't get him off my mind. She was painful to watch her try to ask for help but refusing every time I offered. It was obvious that she needed that she needed it but she was so stubborn. Alice wasn't having any visions involving her; it was 'Smokey' or 'foggy'. It was like she was blind and I was deaf. I couldn't hear inside her head, I couldn't find out the truth until she told me. She is so scared and so tired, I could feel the exhaustion rolling off of her whenever I'm near her. God must really hate me for not letting me listen. I felt so helpless.

The rest of my family were not very concerned with her welfare, with the exception of Alice. Rosalie couldn't careless about her. I had read her mind from where she and Emmett had bumped into Bella and Tay at the supermarket. Bella looked nothing like Tay. The dates from her father's death didn't add up with Tay's age so I was guessing that Tay was her half brother. Bella acted as though she was his mother but she was seventeen, what kind of life was this for her?

"Edward…EDWARD!" Emmett screamed into my ear, startling me and then he ruffled my hair. He knew how much I hated that. I glanced at him, rather annoyed. I glanced around the living room and saw that everyone was already waiting in the car for me.

"Sorry guys, I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind" I mumbled, knowing that they could hear me. I pulled open the drivers door and climbed in.

"_Bella.._." Alice thought, a grin spreading across her face. I growled, why does she care? That was rude, she's been one of the more kind people in my family, probably cares more than me.

Maybe I was looking into this too much, I should ask Bella when we get to school.

I pulled into our usual parking space and we climbed out of the car. My eyes scanned the car park, why wasn't she here? I couldn't smell her fresh scent.

Bella was meant to be sitting on the bench, read Wuthering Heights. Why wasn't she here? She had gone to sleep okay. She was a little quiet and scared but that's normal?

"Edward, are you coming?" Alice asked, obviously sensing my worries.

"Oh…yeah" I mumbled.

_She's just running late, she sometimes does._

The bell rang. I was late; I glanced around saw that nobody was in the parking lot so in a blink of an eye, I was gone, running through the halls into my history class and into my seat, without the teacher even giving a second glance. I laughed silently under my breath and the teacher was telling everybody to open their text books to page 45. Ancient Tribes, oh how…fun.

I stared out of the window, wondering if Bella had made it to school yet and if she had arrived safely. She shouldn't let people take advantage of her, she didn't deserve it but they just walked over her.

I hate that she is always covered in bruises, new bruises everyday. I hate that they call her the 'ugly duckling' when she is so beautiful. I hate the fact that she looks so very tired and so worn out and that, if put in a safe place, she could sleep for days. I hate that she's so afraid of just simply talking to people. I hate the fact that she is so smart but she doubts herself so much.

But what I hate the most is that she won't let me help.

Her eyes, her perfect chocolate eyes scream for help. The pleading, the desperateness but all these feelings were not for herself. Alice had seen a vision involving Bella, and told me that she would do anything and everything to get him free. This was the only future that we were getting from Bella, she needed to make a decision and I needed to find out what.

I wish with every fibre of my being that I could help.

By the time that the lunch bell had rung, I was very anxious. I hadn't smelt or seen Bella around school. I hadn't seen her face is people's mind or anyone make fun of her, nobody even thought of Bella. Maybe she was sick? And maybe she would be in after lunch. She'd done that before. I wonder if it had something to do with her going to the hospital yesterday.

I sat silently through lunch, on the edge of my seat, staring at her empty table. I was picturing her sitting there, with her classic book and something she was nibbling on, or doing her homework. She should be here. I then changed from staring at her table to the door that she would enter through.

Student after student filed through the door but no Bella. I ignored the conversation the Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were having and the thoughts of the many students that currently filled the canteen. She had to come, she always come.

The sudden ringing of the bell that signified the end of lunch made me jump. She never arrived…she always arrived.

"Edward, you're going to be late" Alice said. I glanced around the canteen and found that it was only us 2 left.

"Oh, right. Sorry" I said and grabbed my bag then quickly made my way to biology, just hoping that Bella had gone straight into biology.

"Mr Cullen, thank you for joining us in your own time" Mr Banner said sarcastically, just glaring at me.

"Sorry sir, my sister was ill and I took her to the school nurse" I mumbled, with a sincere face.

"Hurry up and sit down" Mr Banner muttered, knowing that he was defeated, which caused me to smirk slightly. I could even get a man to stumble on his words; little did he know that he was talking to the one thing that he should be scared of the most.

I turned around, making one last quick prayer, hoping that Bella would be in her seat. My eyes fell upon two empty seats. Biology didn't seem appealing anymore.

I slowly made my way over to my table, and reluctantly took my seat. I started intently at the door, hoping that Bella would come stumbling in but she never stumbled in.

Bella never misses school. This was bad…she always turns up.

I'm going mental. I shouldn't care so much! We could never be together, she was a human and I was a vile vampire. For all I know, she could be avoiding me and she should! I felt a tiny twinge in the pit of my stomach…did I want her to avoid me? The twinge came again but stronger…I didn't want her to avoid me. I felt the need to protect her. She obviously needed to be protected and I trusted only myself with her protection. I didn't even trust her Step-dad. Her life was so precious to me and I had no idea why.

When the bell rang for the end of school, I still had not heard or seen Bella. The worry was starting to get the best of me. What if something had happened to her? What if something was happening right now? I had no clue to where she was, how she is, if she was safe... not knowing was killing me.

This is wrong, so very wrong. I shouldn't feel this way about her. I was so dangerous; I could kill her in a second. I couldn't be friends or anything with her. I want to protect her so I should stay away.

The trouble is I _can't._

It was like their was a magnetic force, pulling me unwillingly towards her, only feeling little from her before being pulled back again. I couldn't believe how much I craved those little feelings; I wanted to see her more and more. I needed to know that she was okay…except, I had no idea where she was. I had followed her home but I heard nothing from her house, except her tears and the drunkenness of her step-father.

I entered my piano room and sat down, just staring at the ivory keys. I tune suddenly sprang into my mind. I played the sweetest melody and what my heart felt was right. I scribbled down the notes and wrote the title on top of the page.

_Bella's Lullaby._

I was determined to help her.

If it was the last thing I do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I'm going camping tomorrow (Friday 13****th****) and I'm not back until Sunday 15****th**** so I will update Sunday night I think. Please remember to review with your opinions :)**

**Love you all xx**

**Previously**

_Bella's Lullaby._

_I was determined to help her._

_If it was the last thing I do._

**Chapter 12**

_Bella POV_

Tay was crawling around his bedroom floor while I sat and watched him playing happily. I glanced at the clock and realised that Tay had to have some more of his medicine. I slowly crawled to my feet and instantly regretted it. My muscles were incredibly tense and as I stretched, they ached badly. I checked my arms and the bruising seemed to be back. I slowly made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once I had found the medicine and located a clean-ish looking spoon and walked quickly back to Tay's bedroom so find him still crawling and playing with his toys.

As I walked back into the room, I called Tay over and I fed him a spoonful of his gooey medicine that he seemed to like – must taste nice then. I picked up then and slowly started to rock him to sleep, humming a little tune that had been stuck in my head for a few days. Tay seemed to enjoy the humming, since he was now snoring quietly on my chest. I gently placed in into his crib and pulled up his blanket.

I couldn't seem to fall asleep; I had so many thoughts running through my head. I needed to get Tay away from the abuse, away from the drinking. We needed a fresh start, Tay could be placed in a playgroup soon and I could get a full time job. I could afford an apartment and go to college or something. We both could have a second chance at life. Phil could look after himself. I would be able to forget about this school, the student, this town and…Edward.

_Do NOT let Edward go…_

This little voice that was situated at the back of my mind could really annoy me at times but what it said was true. I didn't want to cut Edward out of my life, although I haven't known him long, I felt a connection between us. He and Alice had been kinder to me than any person in the last 4 years of my life in only 2 weeks. I knew that they would disappear as soon as I told them the truth about my life. They would ring the police; Taylor and I would be split up and taken into different care homes. I wanted us to have the fresh start that we deserved – together. I didn't need to tell Alice and Edward what was fully going on…I would just say goodbye and thank you when we were leaving, they deserved that much for all they had done.

"Bellaaaaa" Taylor was squirming beneath his blanket. I gently stood up and picked him up and rested him on my hip and walked over to the window. We both watched quietly as the sun rose from behind the trees, it was a truly breath-taking moment that I would never forget. I was able to forget about the problems and it was just us two.

A smile broke out on my face; a smile was very rare for me nowadays. I haven't done a proper Bella smile since before my father died. I can remember my smile, the huge grin that would cover the bottom half of my face. The day that my mother walked in, sat me down and told me how my father would never be coming home, I would never hear his voice, feel him kiss me goodnight was the day that the smile disappeared.

I sat down in the corner of his bedroom and pulled a blanket around his body and started to tell them a story.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away" I started as many fairy tales would, "There was a land were princesses and knights and dragons lived. There was once a beautiful princess called Isabel and she lived in a big castle surrounded by the forest and one day, she went for a walk in the huge forest and set met a man along the path, and his name was Jacob. Jacob was a very scruffy man and was not like all the other knights that she had met before and Isabel fell in love with this man. Isabel moved out of the castle and in with Jacob because love is not about the person on the outside, it's about what's underneath." I finished my story and Tay was staring at me intently with wide eyes. He was adorable.

"Bella, hungree" Tay whispered after a few minutes silence.

Oh god. I forgot about food again. I could last for so long without food but Tay couldn't. This poor kid must be starving. I stood up and placed Tay onto the floor and let him play with his toys.

I walked out of the bedroom, rubbing my stiff back and wincing slightly. I walked out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. I raided the fridge and found a strawberry yoghurt and a banana and headed back towards the stairs, glancing into the living room as I passed. Phil was not there so where was he? This sent a wave of worry through me. I shook the thought away and I carried on up the stairs.

I finally made it to the top of the stairs and started on my way back down the hall and when I was about to enter into Tay bedroom, I stopped dead and was listening into what was being said.

"Hello Taylor" Phil said menacingly. "We're going to play a little game" Phil carried on. I couldn't take this, anger boiled down deep in the pit of my stomach.

I walked into the bedroom with confidence and found Phil crouching down in front of Tay with an evil grin across his face.

The anger that was already in the pit of my stomach rose and I suddenly gained confidence.

"Get away from him" I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my lips. I had protected Tay all this time and I was not going to let him get hurt now. Phil stood up and turned around, his hair was a mess and his eyes were coal black. I glanced at Tay and he sat on the floor looking scared out of his wits. "Don't you dare touch him" I said, with my newly gained confidence. Phil's eyes narrowed slightly into an evil look.

"And what are you going to do if I do? He's my son, not yours." He smirked and gently placed his hand on Tay's head and stroke it. The anger was beginning to become unmanageable.

"I've been more of a parent to him than you ever have" I stated right to his face, the smirk was wiped off his face and he lunged towards me. I took off down the stairs and ran into the basement, while he was still making his way out of the bedroom after me. I climbed into the dryer; I was a skinny person so was able to fit. I heard the light be switched on and the creaking on the stairs underneath Phil's weight; I held my breath, hoping not to be heard.

Phil started back up the stairs and I heard the door slam. I needed to get Tay and get out of here. I climbed out of the dryer and crept up the stairs. I could hear Tay's cries coming from upstairs. I silently made my way up the staircase and into Tay's bedroom, I put a blanket around his body and…

"Going somewhere?" a malicious voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw his form was standing right behind me. All the anger that I had held in over the past 4 years came flooding into my mind and I made my fist into a ball and slammed it straight into his face.

His form fell straight onto the floor, anger bubbled inside of me and I rammed my foot into his stomach, just like he had so many times to me. I ran over to Tay and collected him in my arms; I launched myself down the stairs and out of the house and running down the street, tears streaming from my eyes and Tay screaming from being so scared.

I eventually slowed to a walk, attempting to comfort Tay but he was so scared and cold. I came across the deserted park; it was drizzling so I didn't expect many people to be here and I sat on the nearest bench and cuddled Tay close to my chest and rocked him gently.

I couldn't go back. I was dead if I did, we both were. Phil was going to be so angry. I let the tears stream down my face, my actions were catching up on me. I had messed up both our lives in every way possible. I would be a terrible mother if I ever had children. Tay was probably feeling terrible and so hungry, I had failed. The one thing that I had tried not to do.

"May I join you" a velvet voice asked from beside me. I looked up to see Edward Cullen standing beside me, dripping wet like he had been walked in the rain for hours. I quickly nodded and Edward sat next to me and smiled at Tay.

Edward then dug deep into his bag and pulled out an extra big blanket…it was like he knew I was going to be here, cold and soaked. "Here, your both freezing and here is a banana for you little man" he said and then wrapped the blanket around us and peeled the banana and Tay gobbled it up hungrily.

"Thank-you" I said, and smiled gently.

"Please tell me what happened and why you're sitting here, in the freezing cold and the rain" he asked ever so softly. He knew something had happened.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked dryly, turned my head away slightly and biting my lip. Edward placed his hand on my cheek; I noticed it to be so cold as he moved it to face him. I was stunned at his forwardness.

"Isabella" Edward whispered, "I feel very…protective of you and Tay. I hate the way people treat you at school. I want to help you so much…I truly do. Please let me in" he begged, his eyes were full of worry and sensitiveness.

And so, the story of my life for the past 4 years spilled out of my mouth, which encouraged tears and bad memories.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hiii, sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said I would. I was so tired from camping and blah lol_

_Anyway, here is Chapter 13! Hope you love it :)_

**Previously**

_And so, the story of my life for the past 4 years spilled out of my mouth, which encouraged tears and bad memories. _

**Chapter 13**

_Bella POV_

I inhaled deeply and then my eyes locked with his golden orbs and immediately the electricity went coursing through my veins as soon as our eyes met. I knew I could do this, I knew I could trust him with this secret, with my life. I could tell, deep in his eyes that he wouldn't tell. I felt like I could look into his soul in one glance.

"My life is different from others, it's messed up" I whispered, and dropped my gaze onto the concrete and gazed at Tay's hair. I did it, I told and he knows. I knew that the questions would come and I was the only person that held the answer and for once in my life, I was going to tell. I will explain every little detail about my life with this amazing person that is sitting in front of me.

I had always kept my secrets deep inside of me, I was a private person. I kept secrets that were told to me because I was excellent at hiding things. It would be stored in my mind and I had a good poker face, it would be like I had no secrets and no worries…no fears. You wouldn't know that inside I was breaking down and slowly giving up. I couldn't let my smile drop or let the tears fall in front of someone that I didn't trust. If I cried, I would be weak and weakness would not help my situation. I didn't feel the need to let my secrets be revealed, I thought it was unnecessary. People didn't care about me, or Tay. It would spread that no one should care about me, just like butter to bread. Edward was different, he cared. He truly cared about me. He spoke the words that I hadn't heard for nearly 6 years.

"How? Why? Please, I want to know everything" Edward pleaded. His eyes were full of curiosity and he edged closer to me. The tension was slowly building and it felt so strong. This was it. Time to tell.

"You have to promise me that you won't ask and questions until I've finished my story." I said quickly and he slowly nodded.

"It's been a long time so it's a long story so I'll start from the beginning" I murmured, whilst he nodded again, "It was a few days after my 10th birthday and I came home from school and my mother was crying, I asked her what was wrong and that's the day that she told me that I would never see my father again. He was killed instantly in a pile up on the motorway. His name was Charlie and he was amazing. Weeks past and my mother seemed okay but at night, she would cry and then days were she wouldn't get out of bed but I still got up and went to school, acting as if everything was okay."

"There were days when she would be happy, we would be laughing and smiling together, just like before the accident. We would do crazy things like dance madly and cook insane recipes. Go for walks along the trails in the woods, find leaves and branches and make collages out of them." I smiled at the memories; my eyes were slowly beginning to fill with tears.

"Then, two years later she brought home Phil. I thought that she was all better since the crying at night had nearly stopped. How stupid I was but I was only 12. She introduced him as her boyfriend and her smile made her look so happy. Her eyes were sparkling again. It rubbed off on me because I couldn't help but feel it too, as if her happiness radiated on me too. I thought that she cared about me so much until she announced that she was going out for the evening, leaving me on my own. I was terrified of being on my own; I would cry so much. She knew that I hated it but she just went and slammed the door on me. "

"The nights out grew worse. There were night were she wouldn't be home in the morning or even when I returned from school. I was scared, alone and hungry. I was too young to understand how to make my own food so I just sat in the corner of my bedroom, crying and praying that she would return soon but when she was always different when she came back. She would have bottles of vodka and a bag of white powder which I didn't understand at the time. She tried to convince me to take them but I always refused, I couldn't trust her when she was like this. Eventually, she started to become angry at me all the time, and then Phil would be angry with me as well. I always felt like I had done something wrong." I whispered, keeping my eyes firmly locked on the ground.

"I tried and tried to avoid him but this would just provoke him more. The evil grin that spread across his face; I can't forget it. He started to hurt me if I didn't answer direct questions. He would hit me and stuff. I couldn't tell; I refused to tell. I hated telling secrets. Asking for help, I felt so weak. So I kept quiet, acting as if everything was fine.

"The months passed and I learned to take care of myself, cooking simple thing such as pasta and making sandwiches. I took money out of my mother's purse to afford new things. I would complete my homework and then I would have to wait until the noise in the living room had stopped before I locked myself away so that I could sleep and this routine continued; I just got used to it. Teachers at school had started to notice the bruises on my arms, the clothes that I wore repeatedly, and the tiredness that lurked in my eyes. How much smaller I was compared to the others in my class and I was soon rejected by the crowd.

"I didn't mind that they saw, I was too preoccupied with what was happening at home. My birthdays went unnoticed and about 4 months after my 12th birthday, my mum and Phil announced that they were getting married and off to Las Vegas they went, once again, leaving me at home. I prayed and prayed that God would make things easier for me. God's response? Taylor Charlie Swan entered my life. He was so ill from my mother refusing to stop the drugs and the drinking but Phil convinced the hospital that he would be fine. I was only 14 when he was born; I had no clue how to look after a little baby. I got myself a small Saturday job, which earnt me about $30 a week. I was keeping Tay away from his own flesh and blood. I didn't want Tay to be treated like I was. And then one day, the police came knocking, and like so many years before, they sat me down and broke the news that my mother had overdosed and died. My whole world came crashing down, both my parents were gone and I was left with Phil; my life couldn't get worse." I gently stroked Tay's hair as he fell asleep on my chest.

"Things were hard. Really, truly hard. Phil's beatings become more often and harder. Tay was getting older and not having parents to love and care for you, I was finding it hard to cope. Earning $30 a week barely covered the bills and food. There is a woman that I give Tay to everyday while I'm at school, she's an old friend of my fathers and she's so kind."

"And my life is the same today, as it has been for the last 2 years. I've been handling Taylor, Phil, all of the crap at school, the bills, two jobs, feeding Tay and myself, Mrs Bead, my school work and my future and it's so damn hard!" The tears spilled over my eyes and I couldn't stop them.

Edward wrapped his arms around Taylor and I and I buried my head into his cold, wet shoulder and let the tears fall.

"Shh" Edward murmured, rubbing my back comfortingly, I gulped in the cold air, attempting to gain composure.

"Will you let me help you Bella?" he pleaded, gently using his cold hand to wipe away the tears that refused to stop falling.

I looked straight into his golden eyes and simply said

"Please help."

_So, that was Chapter 13. What did you think? Love it or hate it? TELL ME! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _


	14. Chapter 14

_**TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! This chapter is a good one that I'm sure your all gonna love.**_

_**Remember REVIEW!!**_

**Previously**

"_Please help."_

**Chapter 14**

_Bella POV_

I did it; I had told this person that I had known for a little more than a week. I had opened up to someone for the first time in four years. He knew everything. I know that I can trust him, I just have this feeling deep inside and this feels so right. Whenever I'm around Edward, everything feels right and like it will be okay. For once in my crappy life, through all the crap that I had suffered, it just…melts away.

But at this very moment in time, I had to face the consequences of my actions.

I had punched Phil so damn hard just to save Tay.

I had spilled everything to Edward in order to save my sanity, save Tay…save myself.

This was so not going to end well. I knew that punching Phil was the worse mistake that I could have ever made but I did it to save my little brother and if saving Tay was the cause of me punching Phil, I would do it any day if I had to. Tay was my brother and it was my duty to protect him, so I would take every punch that was deserved for him everyday and I would punch Phil right back everyday, he deserves it.

Telling Edward was the right thing to do…defiantly not a mistake. After I had told him, I felt a better release than any knife could have brought and for that reason, and that reason only, I would tell him my entire lives story and I knew Edward would never tell a soul because he is just Edward. I know that he has his own secrets but I get the feeling that his secret is as mine was…or maybe bigger. The way that his skin is ice cold, he and his whole family disappear on sunny days, they way that his eyes change colour…whatever his secret may be, I was going to find out and I would keep it secret, just like he would keep mine.

I felt so good with what I had done, but this was not good in other people's eyes. Such as Phil's eyes. Everything I did was wrong, so that wouldn't change. But I had told, and now, I would pay.

Telling on what was happening, there will be blood and I'm thinking a lot of blood. Phil likes blood. He knows it makes me feel nauseous, it make him feel in control and like he is king. Who know what he does to me as soon as I pass out.

I was currently walking down the street, holding Tay who was still wrapped in the blanket that Edward had offered us. I had lied to him, telling him that Phil had gone away for the week and that the house was empty so there was no reason for me not to go home. The rain had still not passed and my clothes were soaked through. Edward had asked if I wanted a lift home and I had gratefully said no, I didn't want him to know where I lived. He probably thought that I was ashamed or something like that.

We had a semi-decent house, although the paint was chipping but it wasn't very homey. People could walk past this house and think it was deserted, except for the times that the screaming and shouting. This is why I never told people where I live, and mainly because I had a hard time trusting people.

I had a good reason for not trusting people. Everyone that I have trusted has always let me down. I wouldn't be surprised if Edward and his family took off soon and didn't come back. He didn't seem to take the truth as bad as I thought he would, I thought that he would run away, screaming for help but he didn't so that was a good thing but what I had told him had sent into over-protective mode, which I hate. I'm so used to being thrown to the side and coping on my own.

As we approached the front door and I just stared at the door as I walked slowly. Slowly towards my fate. I really didn't want to walk into that house but what other choice did I have? I couldn't run, I had no where to go. I wished for a better life.

I slowly opened the front door and looked around fearfully. Phil had awoken and had been on a rampage by the looks of it. The entire hallway was covered with beer bottles, beer cans, cigarette butts and dried blood which more blood was surely going to be added to. This was not going to run smoothly.

I slowly edged forward and saw Phil sitting watching TV with another beer in his hand and a nice black eye. His facial features looked murderously angry. I took my chances and flew past the living room door and up the stairs into Tay's room and set him in his crib, gently tucking him in. I set my bag on the floor and placed some food in Tay's crib in case he got hungry later on.

I walked out him out his bedroom and straight into a brick wall. Except it wasn't a brick wall, it was Phil. I stumbled backwards but then a tight grip was on my shoulder, unable to move. I then slammed against the wall. Tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Going somewhere?" he asked me, glaring at my eyes. I tried to wriggle out of my grasp but he was so strong. I was trapped, this was it, this may be the end is Isabella Swan.

Phil placed his arm across my neck and leaned into my face, forcing him to face him.

"Don't you ever, ever hit me again, you little bitch!" he screamed into my face, the spit from his mouth hitting me. He increased the strength that he was putting on my throat, breathing became harder and harder and my surroundings started to spin. I attempted to nod and hoping that that would be it, but as usual, I was ever so wrong.

I felt Phil fist slam straight into my stomach, promptly knocking the wind out of me and I slid to the ground. I was attempting to get oxygen back into my system when I felt a fist slam into my face, then again and again. Collapsed on the floor, lying in a pool of my own blood, being repeatedly kicked, punched, and trod on, my surroundings became blurry and then quickly blackened. My last thoughts were of Tay. Images of him giggling, smiling, his first words and Edward, the day he arrived, the days he made me smile flashed through my mind until all became dark…

_**SUSPENSE! Haha :)**_

_**Little cliff-hanger…is Isabella Swan alive or has she passed on?**_

_**You know how to end the suspense, REVIEW!!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys, I know I left you at a cliff-hanger on the last chapter but here is chapter 15. OMG my yesterday was mental, went paintballing so covered in bruises, then went for a meal and drunk wayyyyyyyy to much at the pub haha but nevermind :) **_

_**BUT to the story…is Bella alive or not? Read on and find out.**_

**Previously **

_My last thoughts were of Tay. Images of him giggling, smiling, his first words and Edward, the day he arrived, the days he made me smile flashed through my mind until all became dark…_

**Chapter 15**

_Bella POV_

There were so many lights. So bright and so beautiful. They called to me so softly. This was it, this was my ending, and I was so relaxed but then my mind jumped back to my life. My father, my mother, Phil, school Taylor. I needed to wake up, I couldn't die now. What would happen to Tay, he needed me, and I was all he had left.

My eyes suddenly flickered open; I was lying in the upstairs corridor. Phil had left me where I had fallen. The pool of blood that had formed around me had dried and sunk into the floorboards. I tore myself off of the floor, it was dark outside, and I must have been unconscious for a long time. All I can remember is Phil attacking me.

I placed my hands on the floorboards and gently lifted myself from the ground. Thank God, no broken bones. This beating was by far the worst. Every muscle ached; I staggered into the bathroom and forced myself to look in the mirror. My face was covered in cuts, some deep and some shallow, multicoloured bruises covered my face, my stomach and chest. My clothes were torn and bloodstained.

I had to get out of here.

I stumbled out of the bathroom and into Tay room; I picked him up and held him close to my chest. We were going to the hospital.

I ran down the stairs and straight out into the rain, the streets were deserted as I slowed to a walk. The ears flowed down my face and Tay's cries were so loud they were giving me a headache but I couldn't blame him. His little face had turned bright red from the screaming, I felt so sorry for him as the rain started to beat down harder.

As the hospital loomed into view, I felt relief wash over me. We made our made to the entrance. The cuts that covered my face and chest hurt so badly, I just wanted to sit and cry because of the pain but I just had to push just a little further.

I pushed open the door to Accident and Emergency and looked straight ahead, straight into the eyes of Edward and his father.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, rushing to my side. "What happened?" he looked so scared.

"Take Tay" I whispered and as soon Tay was out of my arms and safely wrapped in Edwards, the world around me started to sway and once again I was lying on the floor.

_Edward POV_

And so Bella had spilled her life's story to me and I had no idea that this girl could hide so much inside of her. This perfect girl had the most un-perfect life. I had offered her a lift home but she had refused, as if not wanting me to know where she lived, but I already did but I couldn't tell her that.

As I dropped her off, I watched as she and Tay walked down the street. I cared so much for this girl and I felt so helpless. I wanted to help her but she wouldn't accept any of my ideas.

As I slowly drove home, all I could concentrate on was Bella, her brother and the situation that they had been living in for the past 4 years. How could people in this world be so cruel?

I sat, just staring at the ivory keys that were on my piano. I was unsure of what to do. I could talk to Esme or Carlisle; yeah that was a good idea. I would talk to them.

"Esme may I have a word?" I said quietly, knowing that my mother would hear me and instantly, she was by my side with an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"What's the matter darling?" Esme said quietly.

"It's Bella, I can't stop thinking about her, and she's all I can concentrate on but today she told me something and I don't know what to do" I said, breaking down to one of the only people that I could.

"Well Hunny, it's sounds like she is your singer. And you must remember, if she told you something which is her secret, and then you must think if you can trust her with ours." Esme said quietly, and she then kissed my forehead and with that, she glided out of the room.

Esme was right; would I be able to trust her with our secret since she has trusted me with so much already? I needed a man opinion – to the hospital.

I arrived at the hospital at about 1am; Carlisle was on a night shift but the hospital was basically empty, most likely because Carlisle worked quickly. I walked up to reception and asked where my father was and I was told to wait here while they called him to the main entrance.

"Edward!" Carlisle said surprised. "What brings you here at this hour?" He asked

"It's Bella, she's trusted me with this secret, and I know that I should tell somebody but I promised her that I wouldn't tell and I just don't know what to do" I said, running my hand through my hair.

And as if just on cue, the doors of the reception burst open, bringing with it a draft of wind, a few stray leaves and…Bella and Tay.

"Bella!" I screamed. Her face was battered and bruised. Cuts were strewn across her face and arms and Tay's face was bright red from screaming. I ran a little faster than a human run towards her side "What happened?

"Take Tay" She whispered, and I gently lifted Tay out of her arms and locked him in my own and then she proceeded to collapse.

Doctors and nurses rushed around her, time seemed to slow down so much. Medical words were being past to doctors, known of which I knew the meaning of.

Bella was crowded by so many people and then whisked off to a room. This was all my fault, if only I hadn't let her go home, if I had gone home with her…it was all my fault….


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys, sorry I took so long in updating, I was sick at the weekend and yeah, I was basically passed out in bed all the time lol but I'm better now :)**_

_**Anyway, here is Chapter 16, me thinks you will like it so read on xx**_

**Previously **

_Bella was crowded by so many people and then whisked off to a room. This was all my fault, if only I hadn't let her go home, if I had gone home with her…it was all my fault…._

**Chapter 16**

_Bella POV_

The sounds that I could hear around me were unfamiliar; there was an odd beep sound that was irritating. I was in a bed, with rough sheets that itched my skin, my throat felt so dry, like I hadn't had a drink in so long. I attempted to move my hands but the refused. I started to panic, why couldn't I move? I couldn't open my eyes, my body refused to move. This was when I became aware that there was something holding my hand…something cold, what was it?

I tried and tried multiple times to open my eyes, even an inch but I couldn't. I had failed. Tay would probably be in a foster home, with a new family. He didn't need me anymore.

"Bella, please wake up" I heard a voice say. Who? A boy? No, a man. Phil? No. Edward! I needed to wake up; I wanted to see him so much. I wanted to look into his gorgeous golden eyes. His golden eyes…golden. I would ask him, whatever it was, I wouldn't care. I love him.

I used all of the energy that I could gather and used it all into making my eyes open, just the slightest bit. Slowly, my eyelids started to rise, everything around me was blurry. I could make out a form, Edward. He was dressed in a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans. As my vision became clearer, I could see how his t-shirt showed off his toned muscles and biceps.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed. "Oh my god. You had me so worried." He never once let go of my hand.

"Edward…Where's Tay?" Images of Tay in a car home, with another family, forgetting about his big sister ran through my mind.

"Relax my love. Tay is being looked after by my sisters, they've grown quite attached to him." He said with a smile. "I shouldn't have let you go home, this is my entire fault. I'm so sorry" His smile had faded and was replaced with a frown. I liked his smile, when I saw him upset; it made me want to cry,

"Edward, this is not your fault, I knew I shouldn't have gone home but…I was scared, if I didn't go back, Phil would come get me. Phil! Were is he?" panic thundered through my body, he would be coming for me.

"Hunny, Phil is currently in a cell in Forks Police Station waiting for you to give evidence to send him to prison." Edward said calmly.

I soon calmed down, Edward and I were discussing what would happen to Tay and I know that our secret was out. Carlisle and Esme had invited us to live with them, since they were a family that were registered with the adoption agency, the authorities were happy enough not to split us up and send us straight to a family.

"Bella, I have something I need to tell you, since you have trusted me with so much, it's only right that I share with you as well" Edward said, staring at his hands. This is it, I thought. He's going to tell me.

"Our family is different from others, we're not normal" Edward was still looking at his hands.

"Edward, I've noticed some things. Your skin is ice cold, your eyes change from golden to black in almost a day. Your skin is completely flawless. You and your family all look the same even though our not related. You're never around on a bright sunny day. Whatever it is, whatever you are, I don't care." I said. I felt so good to get this out of my system which I had wanted to for so long.

"We're different from others of our kind. We're vam…we're vampires." Edward stuttered. I gasped and Edward head shot up and our eyes connected. Vampires…but they didn't exist, they were mythical creatures.

"But..but how? I mean vampire's don't exist!" I stated. Confusion had washed over me.

"Everything exists, you just have to believe it. As I said, we're different from others. We don't feed from humans, we feed from animals" Edward looked deep into my eyes. "I feel somewhat attracted to you Isabella. I love you."

He said it. He said the words that I had wanted to say but had no courage. My life was now on the up so why shouldn't I say it back?

"Edward…I love you too" I said, a smile breaking across my face, this was a Bella smile. A smile that I had not seen for 6 years.

Edward then stood up, and he placed one cool, cold hand on my hot cheek and he lowered his face so that he was level with me. He gently lent forward and his cool lips collided with my own. I had longed for this and now that it was here, it felt so amazing. I could feel the electricity that our kiss was causing and my head was starting to spin from not breathing. Edward realised this and did what I hated the most. He broke our kiss and he gently lay beside me on my bed and wrapped me in his arms. We talked and talked about each other, finding out every little detail about each other. I found out his mother and father, how he was turned and every little detail about his family. As the hours passed on, my eyes started to become heavy as my head fell onto Edward's chest. I was sound asleep.

The days had passed and it was time for me to leave the hospital and join my new family. I was packing the last of my things into a bag when Edward walked into the room, holding my little brother.

"BELLAAAAAAA!" Tay exclaimed. God, I had missed this little boy so much.

"Tay, have you been good?" I asked while still packing.

"Yes Bella" Tay said innocently.

"Good boy" I said, smiling at him. Edward set Tay onto the floor and he ran around, fiddling with whatever he could lay his hands on.

"Hello my love" Edward said, wrapping his arms around me from behind and kissing my neck. "Ready to go?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, Tay come here" Tay ran over to me and I swung him up into my arms and kissed him on the cheek which caused a big "ewwwww" to come from him.

Edward picked up by bag and opened the door for me and we continued out of the hospital as Edward had already signed me out and we were ready to go. As we were walking down the corridor, Edward linked his hand in with mine; it felt so right but looked so wrong. There was Edward, the perfect man, with the perfect muscles and the perfect face…attached to a girl whose bruises were slowly healing along with the cuts on her face but this perfect man wanted this damaged girl.

"The car is this way hunny" Edward said, leading across the car park, straight to his silver Aston Martin. I stopped and gasped at this machine. This was the most expensive thing that I had ever seen.

"Edward, this must have cost so much money" I stated.

"Our family has built up a lot of money over the years." He said with a smirk.

Once Tay was buckled into his seat in the back, Edward held the door open and then shut it softly once I was inside. The drive home was quiet, Tay had fallen asleep in the back of the car and I was staring out of the window, thinking about my life. How I had come from nothing, into a life where I had everything that I wanted. This was like a fairy tale…my very own fairy tale.

"Bella…Bella..." Edward repeated. Surprising me from my thinking state. "We're home".

Home. This was my home now. Not the old, broken house that I spent 16 years in. I climbed out of the car and stood in shock. His house was the total opposite of my old house. No, not a house. A mansion. The mansion was crystal white, with flower beds full of different coloured flowers, the house was about 3 storeys high.

Edward took a hold of my hand, and with my bag slung over his shoulder and Tay holding onto the other hand, he led us to the front door, which then opened to Carlisle and Esme standing in the hallway, surrounded by all of Edward's siblings.

"Welcome to our home Bella" Esme said as she embraced me into her arms. She felt like the mother that I had…a long time ago.

"Bella, this is now your home as well as ours. We only ask of you to follow the same rules as the other's do" Carlisle said with a smile, placing his arm around Esme.

"Let me introduce you to everybody. This is Alice, whom you already know and Jasper and this is Rosalie and Emmett." Carlisle continued.

"Oh Bella. I should have seen this coming. I'm so sorry." Alice said ever so quickly and before I knew it, I had a pixie attached to my waist and then suddenly she was gone, now attaching herself to Tay who was giggling more than he ever had before. Tay deserved to be happy, and if this is what made him happy, then I would not stop him.

"Isabella, let me show you to your bedroom" Edward said. He led me to the 3rd floor and was pointing out the bathroom's, Carlisle and Esme's room, then Jasper and Alice, followed by Rosalie and Emmett on the 2nd floor and on the 3rd floor was Tay's bedroom, Edward's then my very own.

I placed my hand onto the door handle and gently twisted it round to reveal the most astonishing bedroom. It contains a 4 poster bed, with an en-suite bathroom and huge walk in wardrobe, which Alice had filled with the most beautiful clothing possible. Edward left me to get settled into my new bedroom. I walked into my new bathroom and stripped and stepped into the shower. The hot water running down my body felt so amazing, I used the luxury soap and when I was finally finished, I climbed out and found my old pair of sweat pants and tank top and rubbed my hair dry with my towel.

"Edward" I called, and in an instant, Edward was by my side.

"Yes my love?" I asked, his eyes full of concern.

I pulled back the thick quilt and gently sat myself into bed, I was so tired. Edward then took over and pulled up the quilt up around my body. He kissed my forehead then headed to leave.

"Wait…stay with me please?" I asked quietly, knowing that he would hear me.

"Of course sweetheart" He said.

And with that, Edward gently climbed onto the bed next to me, above the quilt. I placed my head on his chest as he dimmed the lights and placed his arms around me and linking his hands in with my own. I fell asleep with a smile on my face for the first time in 6 years….

_**Well that was Chapter 16, what did you think? Love it or Hate it?**_

_**I'm sorry to say that this story is nearly coming to and end, only a few more chapters left but I have idea's fore more stories so it's all good**_

_**Remember REVIEW**_

_**Love, MissTay x**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hi guys, VERY short chapter, been abit ill so didn't want to write aload of crap that didn't make sense**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW please?**_

**Previously **

_And with that, Edward gently climbed onto the bed next to me, above the quilt. I placed my head on his chest as he dimmed the lights and placed his arms around me and linking his hands in with my own. I fell asleep with a smile on my face for the first time in 6 years…._

**Chapter 17**

_Bella POV_

Things had changed a lot around here. I now had what seemed to be a normal life, the perfect family and the amazing boyfriend, and they truly were amazing.

"Edward, can I talk to you please?" I asked. We were currently sitting on the sofa, watching Romeo and Juliet. What I was watching inspired me, I wanted to stay with Edward forever, I never wanted to loose him.

"Of course my love, what's up?" I asked, truly interested.

"Well I've been thinking. I want to spend forever with you and nothing can change my mind." I looked at Edward straight into his eyes.

"I want you to change me"

"I will, one day my Isabella" Edward whispered and then our story began…

_**That's it. The story now ends. I know, it's sad! But already got ideas for a new story :) **_

_**So tell me what you thought of What She Must Overcome then! Review my followers :) xxx**_


	18. Last AN!

Hiii guys! :)

I know it's been so long! But I have been concentrating on my A-Levels, oh my gosh they are so much hard work but it's all worth it :) anyway, so this story is complete, so ive been gathering new idea's for my coming stories and I hope you will read them and share them with others that you think will like them, please don't forget to review!

Love, MissTay xx


End file.
